The faculty of Wayne State University provides active scientific and administrative leadership to the Southwest Oncology Group. Faculty members serve as coordinators for major group studies of testicular cancer, soft tissue sarcomas, malignant melanoma, breast cancer and colon cancer. Each of these protocols represented the group's initial chemotherapeutic effort for patients with disseminated malignancies of the above types. At the 1979 meeting of ASCO/AACR our faculty members presented SWOG studies in testicular cancer, soft tissue sarcomas and malignant melanoma. Dr. Vaitkevicius and Dr. Baker served as chair of the GI and the Sarcoma committees respectively. Dr. Baker was re-elected to the Executive Committee. Our institution is a major source of patients into SWOG protocols, entering 270 during 1978. The eligibility and evaluability rate of these entries is reported to be 96.5% and 92.1% respectively. This rate is significantly better than the mean or median for the institutional members.